The invention relates to a transportable treatment recliner which is continuously adjustable in height and from the seating to the lying position, and rotary about the vertical axis, for medical, particularly dental or surgical care.
Particularly in the military area, but also in the civilian area, it is necessary to perform medical treatments on the spot. This requires, like clinical treatment, a treatment chair or a treatment recliner so that the necessary treatment, be it dental or surgical, may be administered without difficulties.
Such a treatment recliner must satisfy various requirements. First, it must be easily transportable so that it may be moved from one location to another treatment location without difficulty. On the other hand, such a transportable treatment recliner must be capable of being installed quickly without requiring special knowledge. The treatment recliner necessary in the field, furthermore, must be universally usable, compact and susceptible to few troubles, hence it must be built ruggedly; it is important that it stands securely after erection so that shaking and accompanying difficulty in treatment of the patient is avoided.
Treatment recliners used in hospitals or in dental offices cannot be used in the field or only conditionally, because they are much too bulky for transport and can be moved to the required location only under extreme difficulties.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to create a treatment recliner of the aforementioned type which satisfies the above requirements, it further being required that the entire or at least the essential instrumentarium required for a dental or surgical intervention is transportable, combined into one unit to save space.